1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is filter processors and memory and display systems.
2. Prior Art
The most pertinent prior art in filter systems is discussed in the parent applications and is represented by the art of record therein. The most pertinent prior art in filter display systems is discussed in the parent applications and is represented by the art of record therein. The prior art in memory systems includes integrated circuit, core, bubble, CCD, and other types of memory systems. The most pertinent prior art is integrated circuit RAM systems. The prior art provides RAMs having tristate control for memory data lines to permit bussing of memory data lines and to facilitate bi-directional communication to the RAM for reading and writing of information from the bus. The most pertinent prior art in memory systems is discussed in the parent applications related to memories and is represented by the art cited herein.